Un amour brisé
by Lilasse
Summary: Un couple heureux au départ. Une sombre machination qui aboutie au pire. Un couple enlacé de part la mort. La vie est une chose triste, ne la rendait pas encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'est.


Plic, ploc, plic, ploc

faisait le son du liquide qui doucement tombait dans l'eau. Un léger clapotis, imperceptible pour ceux qui ne faisait pas attention, qui ne le cherchait pas, et un bruit intolérable pour ceux qui l'entendait. Le liquide rougeoyant s'écoulait lentement changeant peu à peu la couleur de l'eau, la faisant tourné au carmin. Elle regarda ces gouttes, en un sens, les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus versés. Son cœur était brisé, les gouttes cristallines ne voulaient plus coulés. Elle était désespérée, mais en même temps, elle se rappela que tout cette mascarade aller bientôt finir. Pour toujours. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, pourtant, on voyait la détermination brillé dans ceux-ci.

Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas,mais elle ne le leur demander pas non plus, à eux: sa famille, ses amis, ses professeurs. Pour eux tout allait bien.

Mais ce qui était au début un simple jeu entre elle et Lui, avait peu à peu évolué en passion, en amour. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle avait naïvement crue. Jusqu'à ce qu'Il lui brise le cœur, en lui annonçant en même temps avec son sourire narquois qu'Il n'avait fais que jouer avec elle.

Elle avait alors sentis son cœur se fissurer dangereusement. Puis elle avait vu sa meilleur amie, sa presque sœur se jeter sur l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Et son cœur avait implosé, irrémédiablement détruit, sans aucune possibilité de renaître. Le désespoir avait lentement pris place, écrasant toutes les autres émotions, la douleur, la rage, l'incompréhension.

Elle avait tenu bon, s'était détourné de Lui, avançait comme si de rien était. Tout le monde avait alors cru qu'il en était de même pour elle, que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Pourtant, rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité. Elle n'avait réussi cet exploit que par fierté, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui permettait encore de tenir debout. Elle avait exécuté ses tâches habituelle, mangeant, allant en cours, répondant au question,... Mais elle était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, amorphe, apathique.

Elle était brisée encore une fois, et cette fois rien ne la ferait renaître de ses cendres.

Le phénix ne voulait plus renaître, préférant la mort à un monde de douleur et de larmes. La première fois qu'elle l'avait été, son copain de l'époque n'avait pas voulu attendre qu'elle soit prête et l'avait violé. Elle était tombé en dépression et se scarifiait régulièrement, cherchant un moyen d'évacuer cette douleur ancrer en elle. C'est à ce moment là de son existence qu'Il était apparu. Il l'avait fait revivre, lui redonnant peu à peu goût à la vie. Et il lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais la blessé de quelques façons que ce soit. C'était à ce moment là que le "jeu" avait commencé entre eux. La vie était tellement simple à l'époque, elle avalait la vie à grand goulot, cherchant à rattraper les années gachées.

Elle avait tenue une semaine. Une semaine de torture, où seuls les mots douleur, désespoir, tristesse, incompréhension avaient un écho en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils étaient pourtant heureux. Qu'avait-elle bien put faire pour qu'il la haïsse et la quitte ? Son esprit ne cessait de se poser la question du pourquoi.

Puis elle avait craqué, il montrait exagérément son amour à son ex-amie dès qu'elle apparaissait. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait plus résister.

Elle était rentrée précipitamment chez elle, prétextant un maux de tête passager. Elle avait fait couler un bain. Elle avait attrapé son rasoir, et d'un mouvais sec, précis s'était tranché les veines. Enfin ! Cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué, cette impression d'oubli total, enfin elle revenait. Mais cette fois, elle ne ferait pas que se scarifiait. C'était fini. Sa tête reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle admirait l'écoulement des cristaux sanguins qui doucement tombés. Puis elle plongea ses poignets dans l'eau.

Elle se sentait faible, mais en même temps si bien. Enfin la douleur de la trahison de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'estompait un peu. Tout doucement elle ferma les yeux et repensa à son homme.

Celui sans lequel elle ne pouvait vivre. Il l'avait laissé, l'abandonnant comme un objet usagé, alors elle se laissait mourir. Et c'est ce qu'elle était maintenant, un objet usagé, qui ne pouvait exister sans la présence de son maître légitime. C'était ainsi.

Un dernier sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle s'endormit enfin pour un ultime sommeil.

Elle est morte d'amour, celle que l'on nommait la fleur de cerisier : Sakura Haruno.

Elle n'entendit donc pas le hurlement de douleur de ce même homme. Il avait pénétré dans l'appartement de la rose, voulant lui expliquer l'énorme méprise qui avait eu lieu. Mais quelques minutes trop tard. Sakura avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang, elle était morte sans savoir.

Sans savoir que sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie. Elle jalousait Sakura, enviant son bonheur et surtout, elle aimait le petit-ami de celle-ci.

Alors elle avait crée un sombre plan, pour but de séparer ce couple pourtant si heureux.

Un jour où il était allé chez la rose, pour passer la soirée avec elle, il avait découvert une jeune personne à la chevelure rose, assise à califourchon sur un homme et l'embrassant fougueusement. Il n'en avait conclu qu'une chose, sa petite amie l'avait trompé. Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il avait sombré lui aussi dans un abîme de douleur. Le même que celui dans lequel il plongera Sakura.

Le lendemain, il lui avait montré que pour lui elle n'avait elle aussi était qu'un jouet, et avait embrassé sa meilleure amie devant elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était détourné et avait continué de vivre, comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé. Et le dernier espoir qu'il avait de s'être trompé s'était estompé, effacé.

La tristesse avait surgi, et sitôt que la rose avait quitté son champ de vision, il avait repoussé l'ex-meilleure amie de celle-ci . Elle était tombée à terre et le regardait de ses grand yeux bleus, la rage brillant dans ceux-ci. Elle avait alors fait la seule chose qu'il n'avait put supporter. Elle insulta Sakura.

Et sans qu'il ne se rende compte, il fit exactement la même chose, il insulta la rose.

Deux parties se battaient à l'intérieur de lui. Les deux parties aimaient Sakura, les deux partis étaient blessées. Mais l'une cherchait à se venger, tandis que l'autre voulais juste parler à la femme qu'il aimait, pour comprendre. Mais ce fut la première partie qui gagna ce premier combat. Et l'homme se vengea en montrant qu'elle n'était rien. Pourtant la deuxième partie ne cessait de lui murmurer que tout était un peu trop simple. La rose savait qu'il devait venir, pourtant non ? Alors pourquoi aurait-elle amener un autre homme l'appartement ?

Alors, il avait eu un doute. Un énorme doute, de ceux qui vous pourrissent la vie jusqu'à ce que vous vous assuriez que tout aller bien.

Alors, il avait rendu visite à sa « petite-amie », celle avait qui il espérait oublier Sakura. Il était entré dans sa chambre, et tout son monde s'était écroulé. La douleur le brisa, le laissant hébété. L'horreur le frappa, il senti son souffle se coupait, et une sueur froide coula doucement le long de son dos. De violents frissons le parcouru. Il refusa de voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dans l'armoire de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir, une perruque d'une couleur particulière, un rose doux et flash en même temps. La même couleur que les cheveux de sa belle.

Et il comprit. Il comprit enfin l'abominable machination qui avait conduit à sa rupture, à la fin de son bonheur par la même occasion.

Et la honte, l'horreur arrivèrent en même temps. Haine, douleur, remord, rage désespoir c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait plus raisonné. Ses deux parties fusionnèrent de nouveaux,et la douleur prit le dessus. Il renversa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre, brisant les vases, les miroirs, les chaises, tout. Il voulait juste laissait libre cours à sa colère et à son désespoir.

C'est alors qu'autre chose le frappa. Si lui ressentait tout cela, alors qu'il avait osé la trahir, que devait ressentir Sakura, alors qu'elle était innocente. Se pourrait-il que ...

Il se rua hors de l'appartement et fonça vers la maison de la rose. Il devait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre, tout. Il avait encore le jeu de clés, il ouvrit la porte, cherchant dans toute la maison la femme qu'il aimait. Il remarqua que la salle de bain était ouverte, et sans plus de question, s'engouffra dans celle-ci. Et il cria.

Il se jeta sur cette petite fleur, sa Sakura, qu'il avait fané avant l'heure, elle qui aurait dut s'épanouir pour encore de nombreuses années. Elle aurait du apporter le bonheur à tant de personne encore, mais il l'avait détruite avant l'heure. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il la berça de longue minutes, lui murmurant de sa voix brisé de revenir, de LUI revenir. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Malheureusement Atropos avait définitivement coupé le fil de la vie de Sakura, elle ne ré ouvrirai plus jamais les joyaux de ses yeux. Alors il hurla, laissant échapper dans cet ultime cri, toute ses sentiments, qui se résumait en douleur, rage, désespoir horreur, dégoût Il pleura, l'homme amoureux de celle qui fut la fleur de cerisier. Il pleura jusqu'au matin. Il plongea encore plus profondément dans cet abîme de désespoir qui était devenue depuis quelques temps une seconde maison. Il y restait tellement de temps !

Il vit le rasoir, l'instrument de la mort de sa belle. Et une idée lui vins. Ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. Et à travers les larmes qu'il continuait de verser il sourit. De ce sourire si triste, si douloureux mais en même temps si doux. Enfin il ne souffrirait plus, enfin Sakura et lui serait heureux.

C'est à ce moment là, les yeux bouffis d'avoir tant versé de larme, la voix brisée, qu'il écrivit un petit mot. Puis il attrapa ce rasoir, le même qui avait donné la mort à celle qu'il aimait, il se coupa les veines lui aussi. La lame mordit la peau une fois, laissant derriere elle une trace sanglante. Itachi fit ensuite glisse le rasoir dans l'autre sens, il cobtinua son geste. Biebtôt une ribambelle de coupure appararut sur les bras et le poignets de l'homme. Un rire lui échappa. Il se revit en train de périmander la rose lors de ses scarification. Et dire que s'était lui qui allait le faire maintenant. Et lui aussi plongea ses poignets ensanglantés dans l'eau. Et avant que la mort ne vienne le prendre, il serra Sakura dans ses bras, embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres froides, et lui murmura « Je t'aime, je te rejoins mon ange, attends moi ». Il partit heureux, quittant cette terre ingrate

Vers 10h00, ce jours là, des parents découvrit dans leurs baignoire un couple enlacé même dans la mort. A coté de ceux-ci, ils découvrirent un petit papier, où était écrit les mots : « Je ne peux vivre sans elle, je pars la rejoindre. Je suis désolée. »

Lors de leur funérailles, la famille des deux amoureux n'avaient put se résoudre à les séparer, ils les firent inhumés ensemble.

Ainsi Itachi Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno n'avaient put être heureux ensemble sur cette terre ingrate envers ces deux êtres complémentaires, il le seraient alors dans un autre monde bien meilleure.


End file.
